Christmas Time
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Just a short oneshot for TifaxZack lovers. Me and my friend have made a series that isn't quite out just yet for ZackxTifa and LightningxNoctis fans with this family so when it is out I will let you know:) But anyways Christmas at the Fair's house.


Tifa went upstairs to tuck her children in. She opened her eldest son, Brendon's, bedroom door. He was only seven years old and his brother and sister who were twins were both six. She laughed to see him wearing a sheet as a cape and the room a mess. His younger brother, Matthew, had built a fort out of pillows and they appeared to be playing some kind of game as Tifa's only daughter, Sapphire, sat in the corner of the room reading a book.

"Time for bed," Tifa announced and all her children turned to her.

"But mom, we were at the part where I save Sapphire from the evils of literature!" Brendon whined and began realizing how tired he was. He yawned.

"Brendon, I told you I am not apart of your stupid games!" Sapphire said, closing her book and heading towards her door.

"Again I say the evils of literature!" Brendon shouted and plopped down on his bed. "I'm not tired mom! I don't want to go to bed!"

Tifa chuckled as she began picking up the blankets and pillows off the floor. "But Brendon, you know Santa doesn't come if you are awake and you want to get presents this year don't you?"

"Well yes but-"

Tifa shook her head. "No buts. If you want Santa to come you better lay down so I can tuck you in. Santa only brings gifts to children who listen to their mothers." Tifa took a pillow from Matthew's fort, which he was still hiding in, and put it on Brendon's bed.

"That's not what Alex said! He told me he heard from someone that Santa gives gifts to all girls and boys, even if they don't listen. He conducted a es...em...pier...ment and he didn't listen to his mommy for the whole month of December and he still got Santa gifts."

Tifa picked up Brendon's batman comforter and began tucking him in. He reached out for his favorite plush bear that he named Ronnie. "Well don't believe everything that boy says. I am friends with his mother and she says he is a good boy and always does what she says."

"But Alex said-"

"Honey take my word for it, Santa has been giving me gifts long before you were around. I know what Santa thinks is naughty and nice."

Brendon yawned and rolled on his side as he pulled his comforter closer to him. "Were uncle Reno and uncle Rude good?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "They did everything grandma said and they got gifts every year just like me."

"What about daddy?"

"Of course! He never gets coal." Tifa knew her son was asleep due to his breath slowing and soft snores. She moved away from his bed and picked up a couple of pillows and grabbed Matthew's hand. Matthew walked with her to his room and put up less of a fight about going to bed.

Tifa walked into Sapphire's room. "You should give your brother a chance he just wants to play with you," Tifa said and sat on Sapphire's bed. Sapphire put her book down.

"Mommy, he comes up with dumb games though! No one ever wants to play Barbies or Rescue Heroes with me! Not even house! Brendon always wants to be some kind of superhero and take all the glory! He never let's me or Matthew save the day! I am always the one who is being rescued, Mattie is always the bad guy and Brendon is always the hero! He has a weird obsession with saving people!"

"He is like his father. How about we make a deal, you play one game that Brendon wants to play and I will make sure he plays something with you," Tifa said.

Sapphire sighed. "Okay," she said reluctantly.

Tifa smiled and hugged her daughter. "That's my girl. Good night."

Sapphire kissed her mom on the cheek and laid down. Tifa turned off her lamp and watched as the whole room lit up with the nightlight. She smiled as Sapphire clutched her stuffed giraffe that was named Jeffrey.

Tifa walked out of the bedroom closing the door softly and walking back downstairs. "They asleep?" Zack asked her when she entered the kitchen.

Tifa smiled, sometimes she swore he was more excited about the presents than their children were. "Wait for a few more minutes okay? I just got the trio to sleep. I don't want them to wake up and see someone other than Saint Nick bringing out their gifts."

"Speaking of presents, what am I getting this year?" Zack asked as he grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her to him.

Tifa giggled. "Zack Fair! We have children in the house! Besides we already have three kids that are over the age of five before I am twenty-five! I think you can wait to hit the sheets with me for a little while."

Zack groaned. "But Tifa a little while is a long time!"

Tifa nodded. "Yes it is but sucks to be married with kids doesn't it?"

"Tifaaaaaaaa..." Zack whined. Tifa shushed him as she tried to listen to the quiet house.

"Do you hear that?" Tifa asked.

"What the disappointment and sorrow in my shattering heart?"

Tifa ignored his comment. "It is dead silent. Let's get the presents and hurry!" The duo rushed to get all the "Santa" gifts from their various hiding spots. They placed them out perfectly and turned out all the downstairs lights except the Christmas tree and silently went to their bedroom to go to sleep.

Fresh snow coated the earth as unique flakes fell from the sky. It was the perfect setting for Christmas morning. Brendon Fair yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up his hair was disheveled and he had a lasting pillow mark on his face. His eyes widened of realization and he grabbed Ronnie who fell on the floor during the night. He held out the bear and looked it seriously in the eyes.

"This is an important day Ronald. You and I both know that the big man in a red suit came here last night. I just want you to always remember that no matter how incredibly awesome my gifts are this year, you are still my favorite. Bros for life. Okay break!" Brendon hopped out of bed and crept to the top of the stair banister and saw the load of presents and nearly squealed with joy.

He ran into his brother's room and woke him up as well as his sister. They all stood at the top of the stairs and then ran into their parents room. "Mommy! Daddy! Santa came! Wake up!" Brendon dived onto their bed and jumped on it as Sapphire and Matthew shook them gently. Zack and Tifa chuckled lightly as they looked at each other.

Tifa sat up. "We are coming! Let us grab the camera and make coffee before you open your gifts," she said and began to get up. Zack yawned and followed suit. Zack got the camera as Tifa made the coffee and the children sat impatiently for their tired parents.

Zack set up the tripod and began recording as Tifa handed him a cup of coffee. "Okay go ahead." The kids ripped open all their gifts one by one and their faces lit up with joy.

"Mom! Look I got the G. I wanted!"

"Daddy! I got the book I asked Santa for!"

"I got a Lego set!"

They all were satisfied with their toys and began to play with them as Tifa cleaned up all the wrapping paper, tissue, and gift bags from the floor. Sapphire was playing with her new My Little Ponies and Barbies in her new Barbie dream house, Brendon was playing with his action figures and Matthew was determined to figure out this Lego structure.

Tifa watched her children with a smile. Zack was admiring his new watch and he smiled at his wife. "Mommy there is one more!" Sapphire said as she brought a small box over to her mother. Tifa tilted her head confused. She kept track of all the gifts and that one she didn't remember. "It's to you from Santa."

Sapphire held it up to her and Tifa took it. She slowly opened the box and saw a sterling silver small heart pendant. She was silent. There was a small note inside. "Simple but beautiful like you... Love, Santa." Tifa looked up at her husband who was grinning widely. Tifa smiled.

"What is it mommy?" Sapphire asked and Tifa showed her the necklace. Sapphire smiled and then ran back to he toys. Tifa wrapper her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

"Thanks, Santa," she whispered so their children wouldn't hear.

He chuckled. "I don't know what your talking about, but looks like I have some competition. Mr. Claus better know what he is up against."

Tifa giggled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
